


Soft Spot.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alpha!Shawn, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Werewolf!shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn may be an alpha, but he can never say no to you.





	Soft Spot.

When it came to you, Shawn was in a constant state of stress. It wasn’t anything you did, it was just instinctual. If you so much as flinched, he’d fret over you, stating ‘You’re my mate, of course, I’m going to make sure you’re okay’ and it’s sweet. It’s really sweet actually and you love him for it. But sometimes you just wanted to do go out and do your own thing without him watching over you in the name of your safety. And even though you weren’t a wolf, being with Shawn meant you were still considered part of the pack. And being part of the pack meant following pack rules. The most recent being a new curfew. Shawn’s idea of course, and you hated it. Shawn would never give you the details when it came to pack business so you never understood the reason behind all of the rules and the curfews. What you did know however what that nine times out of ten they interfered with your daily routine and drove you absolutely mad. **  
**

You’ve never been one that liked to be told what to do (making the beginnings of you and Shawn’s relationship a …adjustment), so sometimes when the occasion called for it, you broke the rules. Which is how you ended up sneaking back into the pack house, like a wild teenager after hanging out with some friends. You barely closed the front door behind when you saw Shawn out of the corner of your eye, standing in the living room.

“Hey baby,” you said innocently, head a little fuzzy from the few glasses of wine you’d had earlier.

“Where were you?  You know I almost sent the boys out lo-”

“I know I’m sorry, let’s go to bed, yeah?” You smile, slowly dragging him up the stairs, partially because you just wanted to lay down, but also because if he was going to make a scene you’d rather it didn’t happen in front of the house for everyone to hear.

“You’re not going to get out of this that easy,” he continued, taking your hand in his, allowing you to lead him up the stairs to his bedroom.

He lets you change into one of his shirts and watches from the doorway of the ensuite bathroom as you finish up your nightly routine, arms folded across his chest.

“Your face is going to get stuck like that.” you tease, poking at the furrow between his brows. He doesn’t budge, eyes all business.

He was terrible at being angry with you. It was impossible, you were his girl and as far as he was concerned there wasn’t a thing you could do that would genuinely upset him. But you’d broken curfew (again), and as alpha, he had to enforce the rules regardless of who broke them.

“Not funny.”

“I know,” you wrap your arms around neck and then you  get an idea, “I’m sorry bub, I don’t want to add more stress.” You coo bringing your hand up into his hair and begin playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, lightly scratching at his scalp and you instantly see him melt.

“I’m serious honey. That wasn’t okay. This thing with the pack in Bowdon is…..is.. serious, and I need -”

“I know I’m sorry. I just get stir crazy in this house sometimes,” You keep going, scratching lightly at his scalp, and place a few kisses along his jaw, and you can tell he’s completely lost in the feeling. His eyes fluttering closed and you think you hear him let little soft purrs. “Shawn?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

He lets out a huff, knowing that he’s lost this one, resting his forehead against yours. “I love you too. Look, we’re going to bed, but we’re talking about this first thing in the morning.

“Yes, Mr. Alpha.” You tease, letting out a little giggle.

He raises an eyebrow, in a warning, “Hey,” he playfully gives your ass a little slap, and flashes you a smirk, “Don’t push it, I bite.”


End file.
